Voisins
by Math'L
Summary: TRADUCTION Derek vivait sa vie, seul, en paix mais maintenant que son nouveau voisin, Stiles, vient d'emménager, tout change. DRABBLE. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je suis venue avec cette petite histoire il y a un moment et j'ai été récemment inspirée pour ajouter quelques chapitres. J'ai pensé à le poster ici. Je pense que c'est mignon et drôle. Avec un peu de chance, vous penserez la même chose. Je n'ai pas fini l'histoire, comme la plupart de mes histoires, j'écris petit à petit.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonjouuuuur ! La traduction précédente ayant eu l'air de vous plaire, je reviens avec une histoire sous forme de drabbles, sterek, of course. Ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire est finie et elle fait en tout 18 chapitres ! Ils ne sont pas tous traduits mais j'en suis au 8, traduit et corrigé ! Je devrais poster tous les deux ou trois jours et continuer à traduire entre temps. J'aurais peut-être un peu de retard parfois, pardonnez-moi, je suis en plein déménagement. Je sais, je devrais attendre d'avoir tout traduit avec de poster, mais je ne sais pas retenir mon impatience à l'idée de partager une nouvelle histoire avec vous ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

« Bang, bang, bang ! »

Derek bougea dans son lit et colla un oreiller contre sa tête pour bloquer les bruits assourdissant, essayant de retourner dans le sommeil profond et agréable dans lequel il était plongé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bang, bang, bang ! »

Il sursauta, fatigué et énervé par ce raffut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

« Bang, bang, bang ! »

L'esprit embrumé, il sortit de son lit avec les cheveux échevelés et les yeux à moitié fermés, dus au fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé.

Derek frotta ses yeux fatigués pendant qu'il marchait vers l'extérieur de sa maison en débardeur, pantalon de pyjama et pieds nus. Il se dirigea en direction de cet horrible martèlement.

Il marcha vers la maison voisine avant de voir un camion stationné sur le trottoir. La place avait été vacante pendant quelques temps mais à voir l'engin, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait acheté la maison et était en train de déménager.

La porte d'entrée du bâtiment était grande ouverte et il y avait un gars svelte, à la peau crémeuse et aux cheveux châtains courts, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jean, debout sur le pas de porte avec un sourire sur le visage, parlant à un déménageur.

« Hey, hey ! » Derek cria pour avoir son attention.

« Hey. » Le gars le salua amicalement en retour.

« Tu dois être mon nouveau voisin. » dit l'homme, descendant de son porche et venant sur le trottoir pour se tenir face à Derek.

« Quoi ?! » s'exprima Derek, frustré.

Il était un peu trop tôt pour Derek et la conduite amicale du gars le poussait dans la mauvaise direction.

« Je veux dire, je suis ton nouveau voisin. Tu dois probablement vivre ici depuis des années, mais tu es nouveau pour moi. » clarifia l'homme.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ?! » aboya Derek.

Le gars fit un pas en arrière face à l'attitude grincheuse de Derek.

« J'essaye de dormir et tout ce que j'entends … » dit Derek, en allant vers la poubelle de son nouveau voisin et donnant trois coups dedans, provoquant un bruit énorme. La force utilisée fit tomber la poubelle sur le côté.

Le nouveau voisin semblait surpris.

« Il est huit heures du matin ! » s'exclama Derek, maintenant haletant après son geste de colère.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, c'était vraiment inconsidéré de ma part. J'étais pressé de mettre quelques photos au mur. J'ai juste hâte de commencer à vivre ici. » expliqua le gars, pendant qu'il se dirigeait prudemment vers la poubelle pour la remettre droite.

« J'ai juste encore deux photos à accrocher. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

Il avala nerveusement quand il vit le visage de Derek.

« Mais je vais attendre jusqu'à midi pour le faire. » finit-il, ne voulant pas voir le côté sombre de son nouveau voisin.

« Je suis Stiles d'ailleurs. » dit-il, tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Derek.

Derek regarda la main, sans bouger.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Stiles, récupérant sa main quand il se rendit compte que Derek n'allait pas la lui serrer.

Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux avec un regard vide.

« Pense juste à moi comme le voisin qui aime que ce soit calme. »

« Okay ? » répondit timidement Stiles, pendant que Derek retournait chez lui.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite arrivera dans quelques jours !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiiir ! Voici le 2** **e** **chapitre parce que 1) vous êtres géniaux et 2) il est prêt ! Mais d'abord, réponse aux Guests !**

 **Akane :** **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que le début t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !** **Sterekement vôtre,**

Toc, toc, toc !

Derek grommela, reposant son crayon de bois avec énervement. Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. C'était la seconde interruption en un jour. Encore une et il ne sera plus responsable de ses actes.

La plupart des gens savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter lorsqu'il dormait ou dessinait, mais apparemment, personne n'avait eu le mémo aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et passa sa tête dehors, regardant les alentours. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il remarqua que son nouveau voisin se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le gars n'avait pas compris la leçon ce matin ? Est-ce que ça allait être tous les jours comme ça ? Devrais-je le tuer pour être tranquille ? pensa Derek.

« Quoi ? » grogna Derek, énervé.

« Salut voisin qui aime le calme. Je … hum, me sentais pas bien d'avoir ruiné ton sommeil donc j'ai pensé à te faire une tarte, à la myrtille pour être exact. » dit Stiles, tenant devant lui une feuille d'aluminium qui entourait une tarte.

« Tu m'as fait une tarte à la myrtille » demanda Derek, incrédule.

Stiles acquiesça, souriant joyeusement pendant qu'il tendait la tarte vers Derek, pour qu'il la prenne.

« Qui es-tu, Martha Stewart (*) ? » déclara Derek.

« Hupmn on. Je suis Stiles, tu te souviens ? Je me suis présenté ce matin. » répondit Stiles, se sentent un peu blessé que son voisin ait oublié son nom.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, tu as fait une blague. Pigé ! »

Derek prit précautionneusement la tarte des mains de Stiles et souleva le papier d'aluminium pour examiner la tarte, la reniflant.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aimes les myrtilles, j'ai tenté ma chance. J'ai tendance à cuisiner quand je suis nerveux ou quand je pense à beaucoup de choses, ce qui est toujours le cas. » confessa Stiles, riant de lui-même.

« Merci » répondit Derek, se sentant mal à l'aise face à ce geste gentil.

« De rien et tu peux venir dîner quand tu veux. Je ne suis pas Betty Crocker (**) mais on m'a dit que j'étais un cuisinier décent. » ajouta Stiles.

« C'est gentil de ta part, j'y penserai. » répondit Derek, essayant de ne pas paraître froid.

Derek n'était pas doué avec les gens. Il n'était pas une personne très sociale. En fait, il restait seul la plupart du temps. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait vivre.

« Bien sûr, prend tout le temps que tu veux. » insista Stiles.

Il y eut un silence partagé par les deux, la conversation touchant à sa fin.

« Okay, et bien, apprécie cette tarte et fais-moi savoir si tu l'as aimé. Bonne nuit ! » dit Stiles, avant de retourner chez lui.

« Bonne nuit. » »

Derek amena lentement une bouchée de tarte à sa bouche. Il la regarda attentivement comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Après l'avoir examinée, il ouvrit la bouche et l'avala.

« Mmm. » grogna-t-il pendant que ses yeux s'ouvraient de délectation.

Cuillère après cuillère, il mangea la tarte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sauf des petites tâches de myrtille et des miettes de pâte.

Il lécha ses lèvres, jeta le papier d'aluminium dans la poubelle et alla se coucher.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : j'adorerais entendre vos pensées.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! Quelques précisions :**

 *** :** **Martha Stewart** **est une femme américaine qui a dicté les codes pour être une bonne hôte / cuisinière / etc. (source wikipédia)**

 **** : Betty Crocker** **est un personnage publicitaire et une marque commerciale de la société agroalimentaire américaine General Mills. Le personnage a été inventé dans les années 1920. (source wikipédia)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, en espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan : Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu, voilà la suite ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Le jour suivant**

Derek ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez sur Stiles, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il avait apporté des quiches.

« Je viens juste de les faire. Elles sont bonnes et chaudes. » dit Stiles, en les tendant vers lui.

Derek prit le plat et se baissa pour le renifler. Un air heureux apparu sur son visage pendant un instant mais il fut rapidement remplacé par son air habituel.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me rendre gros ? » grommela Derek.

« Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais y goûter. » répondit innocemment Stiles.

« Oh. »

« Donc, comment était la tarte ? » demanda Stiles, curieux.

« Putain de bonne. » confessa Derek, provoquant un rougissement de la part de Stiles.

« Vraiment ? »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas cuisinier ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Je cuisine pour calmer mon anxiété, c'est meilleur que de prendre des pilules. » blagua-t-il, en donnait un léger coup sur le bras de Derek.

Derek devint rapidement embarrassé.

« Tu n'es pas un fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, j'ai juste tendance à stresser plus que le reste du monde. J'analyse toujours tout. Comme maintenant, je pense au fait que je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes bien en tant que personne ou juste pour la nourriture, ou si tu essayes juste d'être gentil. » confessa Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, tu as vraiment besoin de garder cette connerie de stress sous contrôle. »

« Ouais, je sais, je suis un travail en cours. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour le repas de ce soir ? Je fais des côtes de porc avec des légumes et du riz. »

« Si c'est quelque chose aussi bon que ça, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. »

« Cool, et je vais faire un fraisier pour le dessert. » ajouta Stiles.

« Je ne peux pas attendre. « dit Derek, frottant son ventre avec sa main libre.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Review.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : voilà pour ce 3** **e** **chapitre ! On a appris une chose importante : on peut dresser Derek avec de la nourriture ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **R &R :**

 **nathydemon :** **Stiles a tout compris à la vie ! De toute façon, les bons petits plats, c'est la vie ! ^^ Sterekement vôtre,**

Derek tapa doucement à la porte d'entrée, se sentant un peu étrange à l'idée d'aller chez son voisin. C'était une première, il n'avait jamais été invité chez un voisin alors qu'il habitait le quartier depuis des années, mais il n'avait jamais eu non plus de voisin aussi insistant que Stiles.

« Rentre » cria Stiles de l'intérieur.

Derek tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, faisant une pause pour regarder la fumée dans l'air.

Stiles arriva avec deux maniques bleues aux mains et un tablier rouge et blanc avec écrit « embrasse le chef ». Derek haussa un sourcil et sentit l'amusement se propager sur son visage face à l'attirail de son voisin.

« Salut Derek, entre »

Soudainement, le détecteur de fumée retentit, alertant Stiles.

« Oh merde, donne-moi une seconde, ne bouge pas. »

Derek vit Stiles courir vers le four, l'ouvrir pour laisser la fumée sortir, en toussant pendant tout le processus.

Il attrapa un torchon et commença à chasser la fumée.

Derek alla jusqu'à la fenêtre coulissante et l'ouvrit pour aérer la pièce.

Après que la fumée soit sous contrôle, Stiles se tourna vers le four et sortit les côtes de porc, pour les poser sur la gazinière.

Il rougissait quand il se tourna vers Derek.

« Désolé pour ça. Je devais avoir des saletés au fond du four que je n'avais pas vu avant. La bonne nouvelle est que les côtes de porc semblent bonnes ! » déclara Stiles, pendant qu'il commençait à servir le dîner.

Après que la table soit mise, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Donc, comment connais-tu mon nom ? » demanda Derek, sachant qu'il ne s'était jamais présenté.

« Oh, et bien, je l'ai vu sur ta boîte aux lettre. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je suppose que la curiosité n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. »

« Oh, bien sûr, pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une invasion de ma vie privée » répondit sarcastiquement Derek, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée d'eau.

« Désolé, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas rester » répondit Stiles, embarrassé.

« Non-sens. Ce serait une honte de gâcher toute cette nourriture. » répondit Derek, saisissant son couteau et sa fourchette.

Stiles regarda, intrigué, Derek entamer avec appétit sa côte de porc juteuse.

Il sourit intensément quand Derek gémit, mâchant sa viande, aimant clairement le goût.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour t'amuser ? » demanda Stiles, impatient d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux voisin.

Stiles attendit patiemment la réponse de Derek quand il remarqua qu'il était en train de mâcher. Il prit une gorgée d'eau pendant que Derek avalait sa bouchée.

« Baiser » répondit Derek d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Stiles recracha son eau, stupéfait par cette réponse directe, arrosant Derek dans le processus.

Derek essuya son visage avec un torchon, écœuré en pensant aux germes que Stiles avait dû expulser avec son eau.

Stiles rougit, honteux, et s'excusa d'une voix rauque, essayant difficilement de retrouver sa voix.

« C'est passé dans le mauvais tuyaux » dit-il, grimaçant pendant qu'il tapait sur son buste, sentant ses yeux commencer à pleurer.

« Baiser, hein ? Ce n'est pas une réponse qu'on entend souvent. » formula Stiles, essayant de paraître détaché.

« Je suppose que non » dit Derek, souriant face à l'inconfort de Stiles sur ce sujet.

« Donc, tu aimes faire autre chose que baiser, ou c'est tout ? » demanda Stiles, prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture.

Derek laissa échapper un rire.

« Stiles, je rigolais. »

« Oh. » répondit Stiles, rougissant violemment face à cette information.

« Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, le sexe est cool et tout mais hum … » s'interrompit Derek.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et tout devint silencieux pendant un moment.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'aime dessiner. »

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Je crois que c'est ce chapitre qui m'a donné envie de traduire cette histoire, la manière dont Derek répond « Baiser » de manière nonchalante, m'a donné envie de faire partager cette histoire !**

 **Voilà pour ce 4** **e** **chapitre où Derek en dit un peu plus sur lui et Stiles est égal à lui-même ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

Quand Derek mentionna qu'il aimait dessiner, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir à quoi ressemblaient les dessins de son voisin. Il demanda à Derek quel type d'artiste il était, s'il aimait dessiner les gens, les animaux ou les objets ou s'il dessinait des choses abstraites qui ne pouvaient être décrites.

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir tes dessins parfois ? J'adorerais voir quelques-unes de tes œuvres. » dit Stiles, intrigué.

« Non. » refusa tout net Derek.

Stiles fut silencieux au début puis il commença à rire, pensant que Derek blaguait, mais quand il remarqua que Derek ne riait pas avec lui, il se stoppa.

« Oh, tu es sérieux. » remarqua Stiles, se sentant gêné.

« Je trouve les dessins très personnels. Je ne partage mon travail avec personne. » déclara Derek, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

« Oh, donc c'est comme une sorte de journal intime ? » demanda Stiles, essayant de comprendre la notion de vie privée pour son voisin.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je peux comprendre ça. Et donc, comment tu te sens à l'idée de dessiner des gens ? » demanda Stiles, en prenant une bouchée de riz.

« Es-tu en train de me demander si je voudrais bien te dessiner ? » questionna Derelk, regardant Stiles se stopper net.

« Heuu, oui ? Ça pourrait être cool, personne ne m'a jamais dessiné. Je veux dire, si c'est okay pour toi. »

« Tu es vraiment unique parfois. » répondit Derek, en amenant une bouchée de carotte à sa bouche et en la mâchant.

« Merci, je pense ? » répondit Stiles, pas sûr de si c'était un compliment ou non.

« Putain de Dieu » cria Derek, frustré, balançant son crayon à travers la pièce.

Stiles se baissa juste à temps alors que l'outil passait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à faire ton nez correctement. » se plaignit Derek, laissant sortir son irritation.

« Hum, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu avais peut-être un problème de colère ou mentionner quelque chose à propos de ta colère ? » demanda précautionneusement Stiles, en récupérant le crayon sur le sol.

« Non, la seule chose que j'ai entendu était que j'étais vraiment agressif (*) dans la chambre à coucher » dit-il calmement, en examinant le dessin.

Stiles sursauta et cassa le crayon en deux.

Il regarda les deux parties du crayon, surpris par sa force.

Derek le regarda, amusé.

« Désolé. » dit Stiles, honteux, posant le crayon cassé sur la table à côté de lui.

Derek haussa les épaules, montrant que ce n'était rien.

« J'en ai encore plein » dit-il, montrant un pot plein de crayons.

« Horrible, je ne l'aime pas du tout » marmonna Derek, assis derrière son pupitre, au milieu de la pièce, tenant son dessin devant lui.

« Quoi ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si mauvais. Laisse-moi voir. » dit Stiles, se levant de sa place.

« Non. » répondit Derek obstinément, déchirant la feuille de son carnet à dessin et la roulant en boule avant de le lancer dans la poubelle.

« Derek » geignit Stiles, faisant la moue car il n'avait pas pu voir le dessin sur lequel Derek avait travaillé les dernières vingt minutes.

Derek guida Stiles jusqu'à son siège, l'informant silencieusement qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Stiles soupira et se rassit sur le tabouret, tourna sa tête vers le côté, reprenant sa position passée pour montrer son profil.

« On va changer certaines choses » dit Derek, il s'empara des deux côtés du tabouret sur lequel Stiles était assis, et commença à le tourner.

Le tabouret grinça contre le sol pendant que Derek le tournait pour que le corps de Stiles soit face à lui. Stiles sembla impressionné par la force de Derek.

Ensuite, Derek plaça ses mains sur le visage de Stiles. Stiles inspira rapidement pendant que le dessinateur tournait gentiment sa tête pour qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux bleu-vert de Derek. Ils étaient inimitables. Ils créaient des émotions chez Stiles.

Derek laissa son regard glisser jusqu'aux genoux de Stiles.

Les yeux de Stiles suivaient chaque mouvement de Derek quand il s'emparait doucement de Stiles, avec ses mains chaudes, les plaçant sur ses genoux, concentré sur la bonne position à avoir.

« Là, parfait » dit Derek avec un petit sourire, pendant qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

« Maintenant, ne bouge pas » ordonna-t-il, en retournant à sa place et en prenant un nouveau crayon.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Les commentaires sont bienvenus.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : la note de l'auteur est vraie pour vous aussi ^^**

 **Un petit point sur le (*) pour le « agressif ». En anglais, c'est agressive. Mais j'ai peur du côté péjoratif du terme pour la traduction. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il tabasse ses amant(e)s. Mais à défaut d'un autre mot, j'ai utilisé celui-là. S'il vous fait tiquer et que vous avez une autre idée, je suis toute ouïe. (à tous les coups, je suis la seule que ça va choquer ^^)**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ce chapitre est plus long et plus profond que prévu. Qu'importe, commentez et appréciez.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiir ! Faudrait que j'accélère la vitesse de publication mais 1) j'ai pas fini de tout traduire et ça m'embêterait de vous donner très rapidement tous les chapitres traduis et de vous faire attendre longtemps ensuite ! 2) je rentre en école d'ingé et nouvelle ville, nouvel appart, nouvelle école nouveau … bah tout en fait, du coup, c'est un peu la panique mais j'ai 14 chapitres sur 18 de fait ! Je trouverai du temps pour les 4 derniers ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment à vous donner la suite !**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan** **:** **Hey ! Je suis contente si cela t'as motivé à lire en anglais ! En effet, je me suis rendue compte que parfois, je comprenais le « ressenti » du mot mais le traduire était plus compliqué ! « brutal » est pas mal comme terme ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sais pas pour toi mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé ! Sterekement vôtre,**

La pièce devint silencieuse maintenant que Derek s'était remis à travailler sur le portrait de Stiles. Derek lançait des coups d'œil au corps de Stiles, ses yeux bleu-vert étaient les seules choses qui bougeaient derrière son pupitre, tout concentré qu'il était sur le dessin.

Stiles était assis comme une statue sur son tabouret, essayant ardemment de ne pas bouger de la position précise dans laquelle Derek l'avait placé il n'y pas si longtemps.

Cependant son dos commençait à être douloureux, Stiles ne se plaignit pas et ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas mettre Derek en colère et voir un autre objet voler à travers la pièce ou le regarder arracher le dessin dans un élan de frustration.

La douleur, Stiles pouvait s'y faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le silence dans la pièce. Le silence avait toujours dérangé Stiles, même quand il était enfant. Il avait besoin de bruit, de bavardages, de musique, de quelque chose pour briser ce silence.

Quand la majorité des gens cherchaient le silence, Stiles avait besoin de bruit et de socialisation. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment d'amis en grandissant ou peut-être parce qu'après la mort de sa mère, son père devint distant et le silence était un peu la seule chose qu'il avait connu quand il était petit.

Stiles fit tout pour changer ça quand il grandit. Il devint bruyant et exubérant. Il essaya de devenir ami avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontra. Il avait besoin d'amitié.

Donc quand il déménagea dans un nouvel endroit où il ne connaissait personne, il était un peu nerveux, c'était un peu comme être un enfant qui recommençait tout. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait hâte de mieux connaître Derek. Comme ça, il pourrait avoir un nouvel ami et tuer le silence.

« On est ami, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

Derek arrêta de dessiner ; son crayon se stoppa contre le papier pendant qu'il pensait à la question de Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles. Il l'étudia attentivement. Il pouvait voir l'espoir briller dans ses yeux marron et son incertitude dans sa manière de déglutir nerveusement. Stiles s'était figé, les mains un peu au-dessus de ses genoux, attendant la réponse de Derek.

« Je suppose. » dit lentement et prudemment Derek.

Derek ne faisait pas vraiment les trucs sur l'amitié. Il n'était pas bon pour être sociable. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. N'importe qui qui avait été proche de lui finissait par le regretter, ou sinon, c'était Derek qui le regrettait.

Il ne faisait pas aisément confiance aux gens. Il avait eu son lot de profiteurs dans sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'il connaissait, les gens voulant être proche de lui pour d'autres motivations.

Le silence ne dérangeait pas Derek, il le préférait en fait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Stiles.

« Okay. »

Derek posa son crayon sur le rebord de son pupitre. Il se tourna vers Stiles, lui donnant toute son attention.

« Tu ne te sens jamais seul ? »

« Non » répondit rapidement Derek, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Derek regarda Stiles étudiant ses mains avant de commencer à parler.

« Oh, parce que, parfois, moi oui. Parfois, après m'être masturbé … » Stiles marqua une pause et regarda Derek pour être sûr que celui-ci écoutait. Il rougit légèrement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Derek, avant de continuer.

« … et que j'éjacule, je pleure et ce n'est pas à cause du fait que je plane ou que je me suis malheureusement blessé pendant l'acte … »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Stiles avant de rediriger ses yeux vers son visage, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« … Qu'importe, c'est parce que je réalise que je n'ai personne pour partager un moment d'intimité. C'est parce que je sens que quelque chose est manquant et je me tourne pour voir une place froide et vide à côté de moi. C'est parce que j'ai réalisé que j'ai utilisé tous mes préservatifs et que j'en ai utilisé qu'un seul avec quelqu'un d'autres. » confessa Stiles, soulagé de pouvoir dire toutes les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Attends, tu utilises des préservatifs pour te masturber ? » demanda soudainement Derek.

« Parfois, quand je n'ai plus de gants en latex. »

Derek leva un sourcil, regardant Stiles comme s'il était fou.

« Quoi ? C'est sale quand tu jouis. C'est plus hygiénique comme ça » argua Stiles.

« Tu es tellement bizarre » répondit Derek.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu jouis ? » demanda curieusement Stiles.

« Ecoute, éjaculer c'est comme avoir une démangeaison que tu dois gratter. Quand ça démange, je me gratte et ensuite je passe à autre chose, comme une personne normale. »

« Comme une personne normale ? Oh frère, t'es aussi raté que moi. » répondit Stiles, regardant Derek bizarrement.

« Hee, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas habité par des sentiments stupides et je ne geins pas comme une connasse qui a ses règles. » claqua Derek.

« Je ne suis pas une connasse. »

« Exactement, donc, vas-tu toujours geindre à propos de ça ? » le défia Derek.

« Parce que Derek, j'utilise des préservatifs pour me faire jouir, PRESERVATIFS ! Quelque chose qui devrait seulement être utilisé quand tu couches avec quelqu'un. Mon esprit est concentré sur la pensée que je ferais toujours ça seul et c'est flippant au possible ! Tu es peut-être à l'aise avec l'idée de rester seul pour toujours, à utiliser ta main pour gratter ta démangeaison mais le fait est qu'être seul pour toujours me terrifie. »

Derek était silencieux, son visage dénué d'expression, clairement stupéfait par la capacité de Stiles à s'ouvrir.

« Je sais que c'est absurde mais c'est comme si ces préservatifs représentaient ma vie sexuelle. Je les ai achetés à la fin de ma précédente relation et j'ai utilisé qu'un seul préservatif avec mon partenaire, avant qu'on casse.

Les neufs autres me donnaient l'espoir, qu'un jour, je pourrais avoir une raison de les utiliser, un nouveau partenaire, mais je les ai utilisés et chaque fois, mon espoir diminuait aussi. » expliqua Stiles.

« Donc, arrête d'être une connasse et agis. » répondit Derek, fâché.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Commence à avoir des rencards. »

« Rencards ? Je sais pas. Je suis nul pour la drague. J'ai toujours l'impression de dire la mauvaise chose ou d'en dire trop, trop tôt » dit Stiles, nerveux à cette pensée.

« Bien, tu vas donc passer l'éternité seul. » le taquina Derek.

« Tu sais, les rencards semblent être une bonne idée, je vais y penser. » se pressa de répondre Stiles.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Je crois que c'est un des chapitres les plus émouvants de cette histoire (en tout cas, moi, il m'a émue ^^). Bon, je cautionne pas trop le « connasse qui a ses règles » mais la traduction se doit d'être fidèle (enfin, autant que possible ^^) donc … J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Commentez s'il vous plaît.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Heyyyy ! Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication, j'ai passé ma semaine en intégration (me rouler dans la boue et faire la fête ! ^^) et je rentre en école d'ingé', ma vie va être un peu mouvementée ! Mais je vais m'arranger pour booster les publications ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me redonnent le sourire !**

 **R &R :**

 **Guest :** **La fiction s'appelle Neighbors et est écrite pas Lis123 !**

Stiles utilisait un site de rencontre pour la première fois. Il était à la fois excité et effrayé.

Il discutait avec quelques personnes sur son ordinateur, et bien, l'important était d'essayer, non ?!

La première fois qu'il essaya de chatter avec un gars, ce fut un désastre.

 **Stiles :** _Hey, je suis Stiles._

 **Gars#1 :** _Saluut Stiles, est-tu un grand garçon ?_

 **Stiles :** _Quoi ?_

 **Gars#1 :** _je les aime grand, j'espère que tu es un grand garçon !_

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il ferma son ordinateur, dégoûté.

La seconde fois ne fut pas mieux.

 **Stiles :** _Mon nom est Stiles, quel est le tien ?_

 **Gars#2 :** __ _Hey Stiles, es-tu à la recherche d'amusement ?_

 **Stiles :** __ _Heuu, je suis à la recherche d'un rencard qui pourrait, je l'espère, être amusant._

 **Gars#2 :** __ _Ouais, je pourrais te montrer ce que c'est de passer un bon moment._

 **Stiles :** __ _Heu, donc c'est quoi ton nom ?_

 **Gars#2 :** __ _je me surnomme big D._

 **Stiles** : _Big D ? C'est le diminutif de quelque chose ?_

 **Gars#2 :** __ _Big Dick (*), bébé. Mmmmmm, je peux pas attendre d'être dans toi. Dis-moi, es-tu un homme poilu ?_

Stiles haleta et eut un mouvement de recul, et supprima Big D de sa liste de chat.

Il n'eut pas plus de chance à la troisième tentative.

 **Stiles :** _Hey_.

 **Gars#3 :** _Hey, à la recherche d'un plan cul ?_

Stiles soupira et posa sa tête contre le clavier.

Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient ? Depuis quand le sexe était-il devenu si important et communiquer si difficile ? pensa-t-il.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles commença à parler avec le cinquième gars qu'il se sentit plein d'espoir à nouveau.

Il était en fait possible de tenir une conversation et d'avoir un nom décent sur internet. Il n'y avait pas d'allusion sexuelle du tout. C'était la seule chose que Stiles avait besoin de savoir. Il demanda au gars pour se rencontrer et ils se mirent d'accord pour se rencontrer à un restaurant connu, à proximité.

Stiles tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre la table, alors qu'il attendait son rencard.

Ses yeux se levèrent quand ce dernier arriva et prit la chaise en face de lui.

Son nom était Sam d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit sur internet. Il n'était pas un canon de beauté mais il était de corpulence moyenne et grand. Il avait de court cheveux marron foncés, des yeux bleus, un sourire sympa et il avait le visage un peu potelé.

« Oh, c'est pour toi » dit Stiles en donnant à Sam une rose rouge.

« Oh, merci. Un peu vieux jeu, tu ne penses pas ? » dit-il, amusé.

Stiles sourit un peu à ces mots.

« Je suppose que je suis un peu vieux jeu. Donc, dis-moi des trucs sur toi ! »

« Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je travaille beaucoup et j'aime sortir partout où je peux. Mike et Molly me prennent la majorité de mon temps, donc c'est difficile de rencontrer des gens. »

« Mike et Molly ? » demanda Stiles, confus.

« Ouais, mes enfants. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des enfants, non ? »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas dit. » répondit Stiles, stupéfait de cette nouvelle.

« Oh, désolé. Je parlais à tellement de tocards avant de discuter avec toi. J'ai oublié ce que je t'avais dit. J'ai dû le mentionner à quelqu'un, et j'ai pensé que je te l'avais dit. »

Stiles acquiesça avec compréhension.

« Je pense que je me souviendrais si tu avais mentionné que tu avais des enfants mais je suis totalement d'accord, il y a beaucoup de tocards qui sont sur les sites de rencontres maintenant. »

« Pas une raison de mettre fin à ce rendez-vous ? » demanda Sam, soucieux.

« Non, je juge quelqu'un à comment il me traite, pas s'il a des enfants ou non. »

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose à savoir. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire et pendant un moment, tout sembla parfait.

« Samuel, c'est toi ? » demanda une autre personne du restaurant à Sam.

Le regard de Stiles navigua entre la femme et Sam, ce dernier afficha un air paniqué pendant une seconde, remplacé par un sourire, comme s'il essayait de masquer sa surprise.

Stiles vit Sam jeter la rose au sol alors que la femme approchait.

« Salut Amy » salua Sam.

Elle se tourna vers Stiles quand elle remarqua que Sam ne dînait pas seul.

« Salut, je suis Amy, une amie de la famille » dit-elle gaiement.

« Stiles. »

Son attention revint rapidement à Sam alors qu'elle lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Hé, quand allez-vous venir ensemble ? Tod demande après vous. »

« Je suis pas sûr, je suis très occupé en ce moment, je cours partout » répondit Sam, précautionneusement.

« Okay, dis à ta femme que je la salue. »

« Je le ferai. » dit-il alors qu'un sourire forcé apparu sur son visage.

« Je vais vous laisser à votre repas, heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Stiles. » dit Amy alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Stiles et Sam se fixèrent en silence pendant un instant avant que Stiles ne brise le contact pour regarder la nappe.

« Tu es marié ?é demanda Stiles, sentant la colère et la déception atteindre un haut niveau.

« C'est compliqué. » dit Sam, tendu, en passant la main dans les cheveux.

Stiles souffla et se leva.

Sam attrapa son poignet, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

« Okay, d'accord, je suis marié mais pas heureux. On s'entend vraiment bien Stiles. On va bien ensemble et tu me trouves attirant, non ? Donc, pourquoi on n'oublierait pas cette interruption et ne rejoindrions pas à mon hôtel pour avoir une nuit fantastique pleine de sexe ? » dit Sam, donnant à Stiles un regard suggestif.

Stiles arracha son poignet de la main de Sam et lui donna un regard dégoûté.

« Les gens tel que toi sont ce qui a de mauvais dans le monde … » Stiles marqua une pause et se baissa pour récupérer sa rose sur le sol.

« … et je récupère ma rose, tu ne la mérites pas. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Et voilà un rencard foiré ! Est-ce que, comme moi, vous avez pensé que peut-être Derek serait caché derrière l'un des pseudos ? (ou j'ai juste l'esprit tordu ^^).**

 **Petite note : (*) j'ai laissé le** _ **Big D**_ **en VO, parce que GP (Grand Pénis) me semblait bizarre ! Du coup, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, dick = pénis !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Le soutien est cool, les reviews sont mieux ! :p**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiiiiir, comme j'ai pas posté pendant longtemps, je vous poste un autre chapitre dans la foulée ! Je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira !**

Toc, toc !

Derek ouvrit la porte, habillé d'un marcel blanc et d'un sweat ample avec ses cheveux faisant n'importe quoi, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Il était clair qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai été à mon rendez-vous. » dit Stiles, sèchement.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je t'ai apporté des cookies » répondit Stiles, ignorant la question de Derek en lui tendant un panier plein de douceurs croustillantes au chocolat.

« Tu as cuisiné ? »

« Je suis revenu à la maison plus tôt que prévu » dit Stiles, déçu.

« C'est quoi la rose ? » demanda curieusement Derek, en voyant la fleur dans la main de Stiles.

« Oh, tu peux l'avoir si tu l'aimes » dit Stiles en la posant sur le saladier de cookie.

« J'en conclue que ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ? » dit Derek en jetant un coup d'œil à la triste rose fanée, avant de revenir sur Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Stiles, quelques peu sur la défensive.

« Parce que tu es là, avec moi au lieu d'avoir un moment mouvementé et bruyant dans ton lit avec ton rencard. » énonça Derek.

« Le sexe n'est la seule chose qui existe Derek, et oui, mon rendez-vous a été un fiasco. »

« Bien, viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » annonça Derek en ouvrant la porte en grand pour que Stiles puisse rentrer.

« Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Stiles, se redressant à cette nouvelle.

Derek posa le panier de cookie et la rose sur la table avant de partir dans une autre pièce, laissant Stiles dans le salon.

Stiles ferma la porte d'entrée et attendit anxieusement la surprise de Derek.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek revint, un petit paquet emballé entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Stiles, regardant le papier cadeau rouge curieusement, pendant que Derek le lui tendait.

« Ouvre-le. » insista Derek.

Stiles, excité, arracha le papier cadeau pour rencontrer une boîte de préservatifs. Son visage était illisible pendant qu'il regardait la boite.

« C'est … heu, une nouvelle boîte d'espoir, puisque la dernière est finie. Peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour la partager avec toi un jour » dit Derek.

« C'est … la chose la plus mignonne que personne n'est jamais faite pour moi » affirma Stiles, ému.

Derek le regarda étrangement, grattant sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

« La chose la plus mignonne … une boîte de préservatif ? Je suis sûr que non. » répondit Derek, un peu étonné par la réponse de Stiles.

Avant que Derek ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Stiles l'entraina dans un gros câlin. Le corps de Derek était rigide et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection de la part de ... n'importe qui en fait.

« Merci, mon ami. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi » s'épancha Stiles.

« Je pense en avoir une idée. » gloussa maladroitement Derek, dans les bras de Stiles.

Stiles devint silencieux, resserrant ses bras autour de Derek, appréciant le moment.

« Hum, Stiles ? »

« Hmmm ? » dit Stiles avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais me laisser partir, tu me coupes la respiration. » murmura Derek contre son cou.

« Oh, désolé » répondit-il, désolé, alors qu'il libérait Derek.

« Un câlin pour avoir offert une boîte de préservatifs, ça doit être l'expérience la plus bizarre de ma vie. » dit Derek.

« Je vais les chérir. » dit Stiles avec un immense sourire sur le visage, tenant la boîte contre lui.

Derek laissa échapper un rire pendant que Stiles lui lançait un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Stiles, ces préservatifs, c'est une blague. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ce cadeau autant au sérieux » confessa Derek.

Les joues de Stiles devinrent rouges d'embarras.

« Oh, et bien, j'apprécie toujours le geste. »

Derek secoua sa tête en riant pendant qu'il sortait un objet carré, couvert par un drap blanc, posé jusque-là contre une chaise dans le salon.

« C'est ton vrai cadeau. » dit Derek pendant qu'il retirait le drap, révélant le portrait de Stiles, achevé.

Stiles haleta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Derek, nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un ne voit son travail.

« C'est parfait » dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Derek se détendit un peu face à la réaction de Stiles et expira une bouffée d'air qu'il ne savait même pas retenir.

Stiles mit ses bras autour de Derek pour un autre câlin mais ce dernier était prêt et cette fois-ci il enlaça Stiles en retour.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : DU CONTACCCCCT ! Pardon, je mets mon cadeau fan-girl en off ^^**

 **Derek a un certain sens de l'humour malgré tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews, ça me donne la patate !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonsoiiiir ! Je ne m'étends pas ce soir, voici la suite !**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan** **: Hey ! D'abord, merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont donné un sourire pas possible ! Pour moi aussi, préservatif serait égal à sexe, mais apparemment, on est les seules ! ^^ Niveau trad', je suis au chapitre 16, je veux être sûre de ne pas me retrouver sans chapitre mais du coup, j'ai un peu trop de marge ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Petitponey :** **Hey ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Cependant, pour le coup, je ne suis que la traductrice, j'écris aussi mais pour l'heure, j'ai changé de casquette ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles marchait dehors quand il vit le camion du facteur quitter le quartier, et ce qui signifiait que le courrier du jour avait été livré. Il se dirigea vers sa boîte aux lettres et il sourit quand il remarqua que Derek récupérait lui aussi son courrier.

« Hey Derek. »

Derek hocha la tête en direction de Stiles, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour dire quelque chose.

Derek était toujours à moitié endormi avec ses cheveux échevelés, son pantalon de pyjama et son marcel. Stiles regarda, amusé, son voisin lutter pour trouver la bonne clef pour ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres, marmonnant contre lui-même.

Les yeux de Stiles glissèrent jusqu'aux bras de Derek, notant pour la première fois à quel point il était musclé. Il se souvenait de comment ils s'étaient enroulés autour de lui l'autre nuit lors de leur câlin mais il ne savait pas alors comment Derek était bâti.

« Wow, tu es taillé comme une armoire à glace » dit Stiles avec émerveillement, tendant la main vers le biceps de Derek.

« Est-ce que c'est une habitude de toucher tous tes voisins ? » laissa échapper Derek.

« Je le ferais s'ils étaient tous taillés comme toi ! » répondit Stiles, trop distrait par les muscles de Derek pour être embarrassé.

Derek haussa un sourcil, confus par le soudain intérêt de son voisin pour ses bras. Il regarda la main de Stiles bouger de bas en haut contre son bras et lui donna une tape.

« Tu fais du sport tous les jours ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

« Pas tous les jours, mais la plupart » dit Derek, quelque peu amusé.

Stiles mit son bras à côté de celui de Derek et le fléchit. Il se figea quand il remarqua combien son voisin était plus musclé que lui.

« Mec, j'ai besoin de faire plus de sport. Je suis trop chétif. » exprima Stiles, se sentant un peu timide.

« Tu pourrais venir à la gym avec moi si tu veux. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. » annonça Derek.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bonjour Stiles » dit un homme qui courrait avec un berger allemand.

« Hey Monsieur Argent ! » dit Stiles en agitant la main et souriant à l'homme plus âgé qui les dépassait.

« C'est un gars bien » dit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Derek.

« Oh, ouais, Monsieur Argent » dit maladroitement Derek.

« Tu ne le connais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nope, pas du tout. »

« Derek, c'est ton voisin depuis maintenant 10 ans. »

« Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Je ne suis pas très penché sur la socialisation. Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé. » répondit Derek, un peu agacé et sur la défensive.

Stiles regarda Derek, curieux alors qu'il notait son changement d'attitude. Il resta silencieux pendant que Derek trouvait sa clef et ouvrait sa boîte aux lettres pour regarder son courrier.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant, aucun mot d'amour ? » blagua Stiles, regardant par-dessus son épaule le courrier.

Derek souffla comme s'il était agacé et tint son courrier contre sa poitrine, protecteur, pendant qu'il fermait sa boîte aux lettres un peu plus violemment que nécessaire.

« Juste des factures. Donc, tu viens à la gym avec moi ou pas ? » claqua-t-il.

« Je suis toujours invité ? » demanda Stiles, incertain, notant la posture rigide de Derek et son expression irritée.

« Oui, à part si tu ne veux pas y aller. »

« Non, non, je veux venir. »

« Bien, sois prêt dans 20 minutes alors » ordonna Derek pendant qu'il retournait chez lui sans jeter un regard à Stiles.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous vous en doutez, la suite portera sur Derek et Stiles à la gym ! (hummm, Derek, en sueur … Hum, je sors ! ^^)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonsoiiiir ! Dans ce chapitre, Derek est égal à lui-même et Stiles fait du Stiles ! Hilarant pour nous, ça doit l'être nettement moins à vivre ! ^^**

 **R &R : **

**Nathydemon** **: Je pense que Stiles aimerait bien papouiller mais … c'est Derek quoi ! ^^ Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite plaira ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Petitponey :** **Le compliment me va droit au cœur (ainsi que ton commentaire sur Petit Chaperon Rouge et autres contes ! ) Je suis contente que ces histoires te plaisent, en espérant que ce chapitre t'agréera aussi ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles commença à marcher sur le tapis de course à une vitesse moins rapide que Derek sur la machine à ses côtés.

Stiles regarda avec étonnement la vigueur de Derek quand il augmenta sa vitesse et fit de plus grandes enjambées, comme s'il courrait pour sa vie. Il regardait le mur devant lui, en soufflant, comme s'il était dans son propre monde. Un air de détermination recouvrait son visage.

Stiles était curieux de savoir ce à quoi Derek pensait. En ce moment, Stiles se surprenait souvent à se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son voisin. Il était comme un livre fermé.

Stiles voulait être là où était Derek, il voulait mieux comprendre son mystérieux voisin et nouvel ami. Il lança un coup d'œil à la vitesse de course de Derek et pressa le bouton « plus » de son tapis de course, essayant d'atteindre la vitesse de Derek.

« Oh, merde, oh, merde » stressa Stiles alors que son pied décollait, le tapis défilant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Bordel de merde, com-comment tu fais ça ? » s'exclama Stiles, attirant finalement l'attention de Derek.

« Stiles, baisse la vitesse » dit-il avec facilité, continuant à courir.

« Je peux pas, je peux pas, oh merde. » haleta Stiles, essayant de rester en rythme avec la machine mais ses jambes ralentirent un peu, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber plusieurs fois.

Derek laissa sortir un soupir frustré et mit sa machine en pause. Il mit ses pieds sur les côtés du tapis, attendant qu'il s'arrête. Une fois sa machine en pause, il marcha vers celle de Stiles et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge.

Stiles, ne s'attendant pas à un arrêt aussi brusque, partit vers l'avant et cogna sa poitrine contre le haut de la machine, le faisant grogne de douleur.

« Oh, ça va laisser une marque » dit-il à travers ses dents, frottant son buste.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire ? » demanda Derek, ennuyé.

« J'essayais juste de rester au même niveau que toi » répondit Stiles alors qu'il descendait du tapis de cours, tenant la poignée de la machine pour s'aider, ses jambes lui semblant être en gelée.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition Stiles. »

« Clairement. Je pense que je vais en rester au vélo d'appartement maintenant » annonça Stiles, sentant son estime de soi baisser.

Il se tourna pour voir que Derek était retourné sur son tapis de course et à son petit monde où il courrait loin.

Stiles soupira, défait, se sentant comme un rebut de la gym, et prit place sur le vélo, commença à pédaler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Derek arrêta le tapis de course, trempé de sueur. Il but un peu d'eau et enleva son tee-shirt, montrant ses pectoraux musclés et ses abdos dessinés.

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent à cette vue. Il déglutit et serra les poignées du vélo pendant qu'il observait chaque mouvement de Derek.

Derek s'agrippa aux poignées de la machine de musculation.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient collés au corps de Derek alors qu'il ancrait ses pieds sur le sol et commença à lever les poids, haletant à chaque expiration. Un air concentré habitait le visage de Derek alors qu'il s'exerçait.

Les muscles de ses bras se contractaient avec le mouvement des poids et la transpiration goûtait sur son ventre.

Stiles était impressionné par la force de Derek et son sex appeal. Il avait toujours su que son voisin était une bombe mais il le voyait d'une manière différente maintenant.

Stiles se surprit à lécher ses lèvres et à fantasmer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son pantalon devint bientôt tendu et inconfortable.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Il a quand même fallu à Stiles 10 chapitres pour se rendre compte que Derek était un fantasme ambulant.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci pour toutes les reivews, je suis toujours étonnée de vous voir autant réagir ! C'est absolument génial !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonjouuuur !**

 **Je commence par une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini de traduire le dernier chapitre ! Faut que je relise tous ceux qui vont être posté mais le plus gros est fait ! La publication devrait être plus régulière ! (si je pense à poster ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, mes journées sont un peu chargées et j'ai tendance à me plonger dans le travail et le quotidien quand je rentre des cours).**

 **On arrive à un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vraiment vous plaire !**

 **PS : je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait 61 reviews ! Vous êtes des tarés ! Mais je suis fan de vous !**

« Okay, tu peux faire ça, c'est une réaction normale. » se dit Stiles alors qu'il était dans une position confortable sur son lit.

Il prit sa bouteille de lubrifiant et en étala sur sa main nue. Il grimaça à la sensation froide et gluante que ça laissait sur sa main.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se crispa alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de queue dure. Il laissa sortir un cri de surprise quand sa main nue rencontra sa peau chaude et excitée. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien, comme jamais auparavant.

« Oh, c'est trop bon » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il répandait le liquide gluant de sa main sur sa bite, en y étalant une bonne couche.

Il fit coulisser sa main sur sa longueur dure, la caressant doucement, alors qu'il se revoyait à la salle de gym avec le corps super sexy de son voisin. Stiles se sentit venir avec désespoir et soulagement, pendant que son corps se tendait.

« Oh, oui, si près. » haleta-t-il, se caressant plus vite et il commença à décoller ses hanches du lit pour qu'elles puissent rencontrer sa main plus rapidement.

Il pensa aux pectoraux ciselés de Derek, son cul ferme et la transpiration courant vers le short, se concentrant sur sa région basse.

«Ohh » cria-t-il alors qu'il venait, se dépêchant de récupérer sa semence dans sa main alors qu'il éjaculait.

« Ewe » s'écria-t-il, sentant le liquide chaud et gluant sur sa peau.

Stiles attrapa un tissu et se dépêcha de nettoyer ses mains, comme si le moindre sperme sur elles était un rappel permanent de sa solitude.

Il se battit pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

Il fut capable de les garder loin cette fois-ci, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour la culpabilité qui suivit.

Stiles attrapa un coussin, enroula ses bras autour, voulant désespérément que ce soit un corps chaud et vivant à côté de lui.

« Tu seras heureux de savoir que j'ai eu du sexe la nuit dernière. » annonça Stiles dès que Derek ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, bon pour toi, avec qui ? » demanda Derek, curieux en s'appuyant sur la porte entrouverte.

Stiles utilisa l'espace entrouvert de la porte à son avantage et frôla Derek en entrant dans la maison sans attendre d'invitation.

« Avec moi-même, mais je n'ai pas utilisé de préservatif, ni de gants, juste mes mains nues. » dit Stiles en montrant ses mains comme si Derek allait être fier.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda Derek alors qu'il fermait la porte d'entrée et suivait Stiles dans la cuisine.

« Pour être honnête, je, hum, je me suis senti sale » dit Stiles, rougissant un peu, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un des tabourets de bar.

« Définis sale ».

« Honteux. »

Derek laissa sortir un soupir agacé.

« As-tu pleuré encore ? » demanda Derek, en croisant les bras.

« Non, mais j'étais tout près. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Derek, en le regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

« Je sais pas, mon subconscient veut que je sois avec quelqu'un, je suppose. » dit tristement Stiles, haussant les épaules.

« Et si je t'aidais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais, si je te touchais, te parlais alors que tu jouis. » clarifia Derek.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » demanda Stiles, ahuri.

« Je suppose. » dit Derek sèchement, comme si ce qu'il offrait n'était pas important.

« Wow, je suppose qu'on peut essayer ça. » répondit Stiles nerveusement.

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : je sais pas pour vous mais y'a pas que Stiles qui est ahuri ! Bienvenue dans le monde de la fanfiction, où ton voisin peut te proposer de te masturber sans que personne ne trouve ça étrange ! (je suis presque sûre que si on fait ça dans la vraie vie, on finit avec une injonction pour ne pas s'approcher de la personne à moins de 100 mètres ! ^^)**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Le chapitre suivant vous plaira encore plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ! (savoir si je suis la seule hystérique derrière mon écran ! ^^)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Et oui, 2 chapitres le même WE mais c'est de votre faute ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, vous sembliez impatiente, je me suis dit que j'allais poster dans la foulée !**

 **FUN FACT : j'ai écrit les réponses comme quoi la suite arrivait et quand j'ai ouvert le chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de traduire la fin ! Je l'ai donc traduit en 3 minutes (je m'améliore !) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ca va être chauuuuuud !**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan :** **On est d'accord, j'avais déjà tiqué sur la conversation, mais maintenant, ça propose de passer aux travaux pratiques et personne s'étonne ! ^^ Moi aussi, j'aurais fuis ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre ait égayé ta journée ! J'espère que cette suite de plaira ! Merci pour la review, Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Guest :** **Je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'espère que la suite le fera aussi ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles s'attendait à ce que Derek et lui prévoient un moment plus tard dans la semaine, donc il fut passablement surpris quand Derek s'approcha de lui et lui enleva son tee-shirt, avant de le guider vers sa chambre.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de penser avec que Derek ne lui dise de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Okay, enlève ton pantalon » ordonna Derek alors qu'il ouvrait un tiroir à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Quoi, euh, ne devrions-nous pas parler d'abord ou quelque chose ? Ça semble aller assez vite. »

« Stiles, tu as besoin d'arrêter de romancer ça. C'est ton gros problème, tu accordes trop d'importance à cette histoire de jouissance. »

« Ouais, bien, peut-être que tu n'en es pas assez. » rétorqua Stiles.

« Stiles, enlèves ton pantalon. »

« Non, je veux dire … c'est gênant, tu ne m'as jamais vu nu et tout. »

Derek sourit, amusé.

« Stiles, j'ai vu des bites avant, beaucoup, j'en ai une, tu sais. » dit il, pointant le doigt vers le bas, montrant son pantalon.

Stiles rougit violemment alors que Derek s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Je sais, mais je suis, je veux dire, ce n'est pas que ça et je suis sûr que tu es vraiment impressionnant et c'est juste bizarre. » stressa Stiles.

« Veux-tu qu'on ne le fasse pas ? Si tu veux, juste, dis-le moi maintenant parce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je pourrais faire maintenant. »

« Non, je le veux aussi, c'est juste que … »

Derek laissa sortir un profond soupir, essayant de se calmer alors que sa patience se faisait la mal. Il saisit les cuisses de Stiles et les serra.

Stiles déglutit quand il vit Derek le fixer intensément.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur et tout mais c'est rien, ce sera plaisant, si tu te laisses faire. Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de ce à quoi ta bite ressemble, je suis sûr qu'elle est très … attirante, okay. Donc, faisons-le. »

Stiles cria de surprise quand Derek attrapa le haut de son pantalon et tira dessus pour le faire descendre le long de son corps, ses sous-vêtements suivant le même chemin très rapidement.

Stiles se couvrit rapidement avec sa main et regarda toute la pièce, nerveusement.

Derek plaça sa main sur celle de Stiles.

« Calme-toi. » dit-il, lui serrant la main pour l'apaiser.

Stiles, tendu, regarda Derek ouvrir un autre tiroir à côté d'eux et mettre un filet de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

« Dis-moi, Stiles, as-tu déjà eu un doigt en toi avant ? »

« Heu … j'ai essayé une fois, mais, euh, j'ai jamais trouvé ma, heu, prostate » confessa-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête avec compréhension alors qu'il bougeait les jambes d'une main et amenait l'autre vers les fesses de Stiles.

« Alors nous changerons ça, non ? »

Avant que Stiles n'ait pu parler ou même penser, Derek glissa son long doigt lubrifié dans son trou étroit.

« Oh, euh, ton doigt est beaucoup plus gros que le mien » stressa Stiles, essayant de s'habituer à cette invasion.

« Tu penses que mon doigt est gros, tu devrais voir ma queue. » taquina-t-il.

Stiles haleta et se tendit.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Calme-toi, Stiles, je blaguais juste. Je pensais que tu voulais parler ? »

« Oui, mais plus une discussion rassurante, calmante, pas blaguer et me critiquer. »

« Tu fais les choses bien, essayes de te relaxer autour de mon doigt. Comment c'est ? »

« Mieux. »

Stiles grimaça quand le doigt de Derek glissa plus profondément.

« Tu vas biens ? » demanda Derek, voyant son inconfort.

« Oui, je me sens juste plein. »

Il attendit une minute, avant que Stiles ne lui donne son accord pour commencer à bouger.

Derek tâta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bosse de chair.

Il appuya son doigt dessus.

« Ah ! » gémit Stiles, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant à cette sensation.

Derek sourit quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il appuya son doigt plus fort.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » gémit Stiles, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bite devint plus dure et il commença à haleter.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver.

Derek appuya contre ce point encore une fois. Stiles haleta, attrapa sa queue et commença à se caresser.

« Hummm, je suis tellement près ! » gémit Stiles, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant de l'extrémité de sa bite.

Derek fut embarrassé à la vue de Stiles se masturbant.

« Tu, euh, tu veux que je, euh, joue avec tes testicules ? » dit Derek, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise face au regard que Stiles lui envoya.

« Oh ouais » dit Stiles d'une voix rauque, aimant clairement chaque minute de ce moment.

Derek amena sa main libre et commença à masser les testicules de Stiles dans sa main chaude pendant qu'il continuait son action que la prostate de Stiles avec l'autre.

« Hum, oh, je vais … je viens ! » cria Stiles, alors qu'il allait plus vite sur sa queue.

Derek vit le sperme gicler sur la poitrine de Stiles. Quelques gouttes coulèrent sur la main de Derek qui jouait toujours avec les testicules de Stiles, lui faisant définitivement atteindre le 7e ciel.

Après un moment, Derek enleva sa main et attrapa des mouchoirs pour son voisin et lui.

« Merci » dit Stiles, à moitié hébété alors qu'il enlevait le sperme sur sa poitrine et sur le sommet de sa bite, maintenant détendue.

Derek se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce, dans le but de donner à Stiles un peu d'intimité pour s'habiller et pour se reprendre.

« Reste, s'il te plait ? Je ne, je ne veux pas être seul maintenant » avoua Stiles.

Derek acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir, à côté d'un Stiles en petite forme.

« Est-ce, est-ce qu'on peut se faire un calin ? » demanda Stiles nerveusement.

« Calin ? » répéta Derek avec incrédulité, trouvant ça un écoeurant.

Il pouvait voir l'envie dans les yeux de Stiles. Clairement, son voisin voulait plus que jouir, il l'avait dit encore et ecore.

Derek n'avait juste pas pensé quand il avait accepté d'aider Stiles qu'il faudrait montrer un peu de familiarité.

« Je vais seulement faire ça une fois. » prévint Derek, alors qu'il rejoignait l'autre côté du lit, se rapprochant du côté nu de Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Derek laissa sortir un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Stiles haleta quand il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans la partie inférieure de son corps.

« Hé, heu, Derek ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés, essayant de se mettre à l'aise avec le corps de son voisin.

« Veux-tu que je, euh, t'aide pour ça ? » demanda Stiles, sentant la dureté recouverte de tissus de son voisin contre sa peau.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et se tendit un peu.

« C'est bon, j'ai une douche avec mon nom dessus qui m'attend. » répondit-il, enroulant un bras autour du corps de Stiles, faisant attention à placer son bras pour que ce soit confortable, et fermant ses yeux après.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. Cette histoire est un joker. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive. J'ai écrit plus de sexe dans ce chapitre que je ne voulais le faire à l'origine. Oh, bien, personne ne va se plaindre, LoL ! Reviews appréciées !**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bah oui, le gars masturbe son voisin mais un calin, ça semble trop intime ! Je suis la seule à trouver ça drôle ?!**

 **Alors, remis(e) de vos émotions ? Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine ! (perso, mon lundi s'annonce pourri et super stressant !)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : vous croyez qu'on arrivera à battre les 100 reviews à la fin de cette histoire ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Je sais, j'avais annoncé que j'essaierai de poster plus souvent et au final, je poste une semaine après ! Pardonnez-moi, mes semaines sont chargées … Mais la suite est lààààà !**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan :** **On est d'accord, Derek a une notion de l'intimité particulière ! (en plus du fait qu'il propose à son voisin de le masturber ^^) Et il est du genre à faire ce qu'il dit ! Il a dit « je vais t'aider », il l'aide, sans attendre ! (très utilise quand tu veux bricoler, plus étrange quand il s'agit de sexe ^^) ! Merci pour la review, Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Nathydemon :** **Derek est étrange mais c'est un peu le fil conducteur de cette histoire je trouve ! Stiles aussi l'est, faut avouer ^^ ! Merci pour la review ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Derek ouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour trouver un Stiles souriant tenant un plat recouvert d'un torchon et un bouquet de lys violet.

« Bonjour ! » salua Stiles.

« Uh, huh »

Stiles rit face à l'enthousiasme débordant de son voisin.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas une personne matinale. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? » demanda Derek avec mauvaise humeur.

« Oh, je t'ai fait quelques cookies. » dit Stiles joyeusement, retirant le torchon pour montrer le cadeau sucré.

Derek haussa un sourcil en regardant les sucreries.

« Des cookies en forme de cœur ? »

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! » s'exclama Stiles, tendant les cookies vers Derek.

« Ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin, Stiles. »

« Oh, c'est bientôt. Oh, et ça, c'est pour toi aussi. » dit Stiles, tendant le bouquet.

« Fleurs ? »

« C'est un merci, pour ton aide, avec … tu sais quoi. » dit-il, rougissant un peu.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Stiles. »

« Je le veux. » dit Stiles, essayant de tenir en équilibre le bouquet et les cookies.

Derek prit les objets, en voyant Stiles être en difficulté.

« Okay, d'accord, de rien. On est à égalité maintenant. » rétorqua Derek, posant le plateau de cookies et les fleurs sur la table du salon.

Il laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il relevait la tête, posant une main sur son cou.

Le sourire de Stiles le quitta immédiatement et un air concerné prit sa place.

« Qu'est-ce qui va mal, Derek ? » demanda-t-il, en entrant dans la maison.

« C'est rien. » dit Derek obstinément.

« Ce n'est pas rien, tu as mal, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Derek soupira, il s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et commença à masser son cou.

« J'ai soulevé des poids à la gym et j'ai dû trop tirer sur un muscle de mon cou, rien de grave. Je ne vais pas en mourir. »

« Bien, laisse-moi t'aider. Je pourrais le masser mieux que toi, vu où c'est. » dit Stiles en venant plus près.

« Fais comme tu veux. » répondit Derek, en enlevant sa main de son cou.

Stiles se déplaça derrière lui et plaça ses mains chaudes contre le cou de Derek, avant de commencer à masser.

Derek laissa ses muscles se relâcher et il pencha sa tête, donnant à Stiles un meilleur accès à son cou.

Stiles sourit, en voyant Derek apprécier son touché.

« Tu vois, mieux, non ? »

« Stiles, j'essaye de me relaxer. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ne pas parler pendant un moment ? »

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils mais garda sa bouche fermée alors qu'il massait le cou et les épaules de Derek.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, Stiles se pencha en avant et posa son nez contre la nuque de Derek et inspira.

Stiles ne voulait pas l'admettre mais l'odeur de son voisin lui avait manqué. Ca le calmait, et l'excitait même.

Les yeux fermés de Derek s'ouvrirent brusquement et son corps se raidit. Il s'éloigna de Stiles et se tourna vers son voisin avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Viens-tu de renifler mon cou ? »

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Ok, ça suffit. Je vais bien. » dit Derek, enlevant les mains de Stiles et se levant pour s'en aller.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que son voisin s'en allait, mais il ne dit rien.

 **Et voilàààà ! Tout ne peut pas aller toujours bien ! (on a quand même Stiles qui a fait un cadeau de Saint-Valentin à son VOISIN ! Le gars, y'a 2 chapitres, il avait pas remarqué que Derek était canon ! Btef ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **Note de la traductrice :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir alors je poste deux jours de suite ! En plus, c'est la suite directe du chapitre d'hier ! ^^**

 **OU L'ON DECOUVRE QUE STILES N'ETAIT PAS VENU JUSTE POUR DONNER DES FLEURS ET SENTIR LA NUQUE DE DEREK !**

 **«** Hey, Derek ? » appela Stiles dans le couloir sombre par lequel son voisin avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? » demanda Derek d'une voix ennuyée.

« Heuu, je vais à la piscine et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ? »

Derek revint vers lui avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Tu veux aller nager ? »

« Ouais, tu veux te joindre à moi ? Ça pourrait être fun. »

« Qu'importe » répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

« C'est un oui ? »

Stiles essaya d'interagir avec Derek mais il garda ses distances, se coucha sur une chaise en fermant les yeux alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils dans la partie peu profonde de la piscine.

Stiles plongea dans la partie profonde en essayant de montrer ses compétences de nageurs. L'eau était agitée par les enfants qui sautaient encore et encore.

Stiles sortit la tête de l'eau et toussa l'eau qui était entrée dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa respiration parce que plus d'eau rentrait dans sa bouche.

Il commença à lutter, essayant de trouver le bord de la piscine, quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, mais il était coincé au milieu de la piscine.

« Der-Der » essaya-t'il d'appeler, toussant encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » se plaignit Derek, ouvrant ses yeux pour voir Stiles luttant, ses bras battaient l'air et ses jambes frappaient l'eau sous lui alors qu'il luttait pour garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

Derek n'hésita pas une seconde il plongea dans l'eau comme un pro et fondit vers Stiles pour attraper le corps de Stiles.

Derek tint le corps de Stiles près du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il brise la surface de l'eau.

« Tiens-toi à moi. » dit Derek.

Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de son voisin et toussa contre sa peau, alors que Derek faisait demi-tour pour les ramener vers la partie peu profonde du bassin.

Stiles resserra ses bras, entoura la taille de Derek avec ses jambes, alors que ce dernier s'arrêtait. Il était enfin capable de respirer plus facilement. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient.

Il colla son corps contre celui de Derek, aimant la sensation de leurs corps entrant en collision. Ça lui rappelait la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Si seulement Derek ressentait la même chose que lui, si seulement il n'était pas contre être proche d'autres personnes.

Stiles soupira contre le buste de Derek.

« Stiles, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te noyer dans 1 mètre d'eau. » dit Derek.

« Oh, pardon. » répondit Stiles, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il démêlait ses membres de ceux de Derek et se positionna debout dans l'eau.

Heureusement, l'eau arrivait au-dessus de ses hanches et masquait son excitation dans son maillot de bain. « Tu es prêt à partir ou tu veux retourner dans l'eau et essayer de te noyer à nouveau ? » demanda Derek, irrité en sortant de la piscine.

« Je suppose que l'on peut partir. Umm, peux-tu me lancer une serviette ? » demanda nerveusement Stiles.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas prendre ta serviette, tu as déjà oublié comment utiliser tes jambes ? » se moqua Derek, en lui lançant une serviette.

Heureusement, Stiles l'attrapa en l'air, la gardant sèche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches de la piscine. Il attendit que Derek ne le regarde pas pour sortir et enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille, recouvrant son excitation.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles, observant son étrange voisin.

« Tu agis bizarrement » dit soudainement Derek, ses yeux fixant Stiles à la recherche de réponses.

« C'est pas vrai. De plus, tu agis toujours bizarrement et tu ne me vois pas te critiquer. » argumenta Stiles en mettant ses mains sur les hanches en signe de protestation.

« Très bien. Rentrons. » dit Derek en ouvrant la voie vers le vestiaire.

Stiles laissa sortir un soupir en le suivant, essayant ardemment de garder son excitation pour son voisin sous contrôle, ce qui n'était pas facile. Spécialement depuis qu'il pouvait voir les fesses fermes de Derek dans son maillot de bain mouillé et son dos musclé et humide où il pouvait voir son tatouage sexy.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Reviews s'il vous plait. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver après ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir arriver ?**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Pareil que l'auteur ! A votre avis, comment ça va se passer ensuite ? (en sachant qu'il y a 18 chapitres, allez pas m'inventer une histoire abracadabrantesque, ils finissent ensemble à la fin ! ^^) En espérant que ça vous plait toujours autant !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : on est à presque 80 reviews, vous êtes fous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à _Lis123_ qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle ****Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ce chapitre se passe quelques jours plus tard. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que peu de personnes la lisent, comparé aux autres histoires. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiiir ! Quel week-end, mais quel week-end ! 3 chapitres ! On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite et je suis sûre que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **R &R : **

**Nathydémon :** **Oui, Stiles et Derek dans un maillot de bain mouillé et moulant … Miam ! Et voilà le 3** **e** **!**

Le ciel était sombre et couvert dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir. Le bruit de la pluie frappant contre le sol emplissait l'air, se mêlant à celui du tonnerre qui retentissait un peu plus loin.

Toc, Toc !

Stiles sursauta à l'entente de ce bruit inattendue.

« Qui voudrait être dehors avec un temps pareil ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute, un peu effrayé.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte, hésitant à s'en approcher, la lumière passant à travers la vitre de la porte vacillant, donnant à la scène un air plus effrayant.

Il n'était jamais rassuré quand il y avait de l'orage, surtout quand il était seul. Ça lui faisait toujours penser aux films d'horreur et qu'un quelconque tueur en liberté était en train de tuer des gens dans les alentours.

« TOC, TOC, TOC ! »

Les coups furent plus bruyants et insistants.

« Qui-qui est là ? » cria Stiles avec une voix tremblante.

« Stiles, ouvre la porte ! » cria une voix familière.

« Derek ? »

Il déglutit à la vue qu'il avait devant lui, essayant de cacher son désir pour son voisin.

« Est-ce que tu te touches encore ? » demanda Derek, irrité, depuis l'encadrement de porte.

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent à l'accusation.

« Qu'est-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Stiles avec un air interrogateur.

Stiles suivit le regard de son voisin jusqu'à ses gants et rit.

« Oh, non, je nettoyais. »

« Tu mets des gants pour nettoyer ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent, la propreté est proche de la dévotion. » (WARNING : JEU DE MOT INTRADUISIBLE (propreté = cleanliness et dévotion = godliness) )

« Et bien, tu dois presque être sanctifié maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour lequel tu ne mets pas de gants ? » demanda Derek.

« Est-ce que tu es juste venu ici pour te moquer ? »

« Non, je suis venu pour voir si tu étais toujours vivant. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois jours. D'habitude, tu viens tous les jours. » répondit Derek, en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, et bien, tu semblais vraiment agacé de me voir tout le temps. Donc j'ai pensé te donner un peu d'espace. » dit Stiles en regardant ses pieds comme s'ils étaient géniaux.

« Bien, je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, ce qui est clairement le cas. » dit Derek, agacé, en se retournant et en marchant sous la pluie.

Stiles suivit son voisin sous la pluie, devenant trempé dans le processus.

« Derek, attend ! » dit-il en attrapant le bras de Derek, l'arrêtant.

Derek se retourna et fit face à Stiles.

« Tu étais inquiet à mon propos ? »

« Non, j'étais … » Derek s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire.

Une moue prit place sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua le sourire qui s'étendait sur le visage de Stiles.

« Tu te fais du souci pour moi » dit Stiles, content.

« La ferme. » dit Derek, en s'éloignant.

Stiles gloussa juste avant de retourner à son porche. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte mais c'était fermé de l'intérieur.

« Merde ! »

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?! :D**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je terminerai probablement cette histoire bientôt. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs pour cette histoire et je perds un peu la motivation. Je vais essayer de la terminer pour qu'elle ne soit pas incomplète. Commenter serait sympa.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiir ! Voilà le chapitre 16 !**

 **R &R : **

**Nathydémon :** **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Guest :** **Je suis contente que tu aimes !** **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Mikawaii-chan :** **En effet, plus que 3 chapitres ! (et là, en fait, c'est pas du Sterek ! Je rigoole ! ) Tsais aussi bien que moi que la suite ne sera pas de tout repos ! ^^ Merci pour la review, Sterekement vôtre,**

 **BIG UP A MONICA59 QUI A EU DU FLAIRE CONCERNANT LA SUITE !**

Stiles courut jusqu'à chez son voisin, trempé, ses vêtements s'alourdissant autour de lui.

Il marqua une pause quand il vit que la porte était entrouverte. Stiles poussa un peu la surface en bois, l'ouvrant davantage.

« Derek ? » appela Stiles, en entrant.

Il faisait noir, avec une lueur provenant d'une bougie posée sur la table du salon. Il ne devait plus y avoir d'électricité.

Stiles marcha précautionneusement à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui et attrapant la bougie pour éclairer le chemin.

« Derek ? » appela-t-il doucement, un peu nerveux face à cette scène inquiétante.

« Oh, c'est juste comme dans les films d'horreur quand quelque chose vient et te terrorise. » murmura Stiles à lui-même alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, lentement et prudemment dans le noir complet, seulement armé d'une bougie pour éclairer le chemin.

Il ouvrit chaque porte qu'il croisa, la salle de bain, un placard, même la chambre d'ami que Derek utilisait comme studio à dessin. Il n'y avait pas de Derek.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas fouiner mais Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était de curieux à propos de ce que Derek dessinait lors de son temps libre. Après s'être assuré que ni Derek, ni des tueurs flippant occupaient l'endroit, Stiles se faufila dans la pièce vide et attrapa un des carnets de Derek.

Il y avait quelques dessins et peintures de bois, de loups avec des yeux rouges, et une maison qui semblait effrayante. Après, il y avait des dessins de gens, des hommes et des femmes qui ressemblaient à Derek.

Ses personnes doivent être la famille de Derek, pensa Stiles. Il y avait tellement de joie et de chaleur dans les couleurs et les expressions du visage, que cela fit sourire Stiles.

« Il doit avoir un cœur après tout » murmura Stiles pour lui-même.

Soudainement, un tonitruant BOUM se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Stiles sursauta en l'entendant et se cogna dans une table, ce qui fit que le plateau de tubes de peintures et de crayons de Derek tomba, avec quelques dessins sur lesquels Derek travaillait.

« Oh merde » dit Stiles, se penchant pour ramasser tous les objets.

« Quelqu'un est ici ? » appela Derek.

Merde, il ne doit pas me trouver ici, il va savoir que j'ai regardé ses dessins, pensa Stiles.

Il se dépêcha de remettre tous les objets à leurs places. Il attrapa tous les crayons et les remit sur la table et il était en train de ramasser les travaux éparpillés sur le sol quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent alors qu'il prenait un dessin fait par Derek. C'était un dessin de LUI. Il regarda ailleurs sur le sol et il en trouva plus, représentant tous Stiles. Il y en avait une de Stiles souriant, une de lui riant et il y en avait une autre où il dormait, la nuit où Derek l'avait aidé.

« Il m'a dessiné quand je dormais ? » dit-il doucement.

Contre toute attente, Stiles sentit quelque chose l'attraper derrière lui. Il cria de peur, laissant tomber le dessin sur le sol dans le processus.

« Oh merde, tu m'as effrayé jusqu'à l'enfer ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se tournant vers Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Derek, agacé.

« Quoi- euh, rien, je te cherchais.

Derek regarda ses dessins qui étaient maintenant sur le sol. La colère commença à enfler en lui.

« C'est mon espace personnel, ce sont des dessins intimes ! »

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent de peur et il avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Sors d'ici ! » hurla Derek.

« Okay, je m'en vais. » répondit Stiles en se dépêchant de contourner Derek pour quitter la pièce.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Pas comme vous l'imaginiez, hein ?! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** __ **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Donc, vous en pensez quoi les gens ? Je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de chapitres restants. Peut-être un, peut-être peu plus si j'ai des idées.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiiiir ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! (faites pas la tête, y'a d'autres choses qui arriveront après ! :D)**

 **R &R :**

 **Guest :** **Comme demandée, la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **BIG UP A LYDIAMARTIN33430 QUE JE NE PEUX M'EMPECHER DE VOUS LIVRER :  
** _ ***applaudissement sarcastique***_

 _ **alors là, on touche le fond...**_

 _ **Mais c'est qu'ils sont casse-couilles ces deux-là ! lol**_

 _ **Derek, assumes tes dessins !**_

 _ **Stiles, arrêtes de fuiner ! lol**_

 **Tu as été à l'origine de mon plus gros fou-rire de la semaine ! Merci, du fond du cœur ! xD**

Dix minutes plus tard, Derek arriva dans le salon, pour trouver Stiles assis sur son canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais dire 'de la pièce'. Je ne peux pas partir. » dit timidement Stiles, observant le langage du corps de son voisin, à la recherche de signe de colère.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Derek, frustré en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Je me suis en quelques sortes enfermé dehors … et je n'ai pas les clefs. »

« Bien tu peux rester mais les pièces à l'arrière sont hors de ta portée. » le prévint-il.

« C'est bon pour moi. »

« Je vais te chercher une couverture et un oreiller. » dit Derek du couloir.

« Attends, quoi ? Je vais devoir dormir sur le canapé ? » dit Stiles, choqué.

« Et bien, il est hors de question que tu dormes dans mon lit avec moi et c'est le seul lit que j'ai. »

« Tu attends de moi que je dormes ici, seul dans ce salon effrayant et obscur ? Et si quelque chose vient pour moi, si je me fais kidnapper ? » s'exclama Stiles en commençant à se ronger les ongles à cette pensée.

« Dieu, j'espère que ça arrivera. »

« Quoi ? »

« Stiles, rien ne viendra pour toi. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Bien, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, c'est probablement le seul moyen pour que tu la fermes. »

Stiles laissa sortir un soupir.

« Merci Derek. »

« N'en parlons plus » grommela-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Stiles rougit quand il entra dans la chambre de Derek, seulement éclairée à la bougie. La dernière fois qu'il y avait été, c'était quand Derek l'avait aidé pour sa sexualité.

Stiles se tint sur le pas de la porte et regarda Derek enlever son tee-shirt. Il commença à respirer avec difficulté.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek en se tournant vers Stiles, alors qu'il remettait un tee-shirt sec.

« Je suis mouillé. »

« Apparemment. » rétorqua Derek.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements. »

Derek laissa sortir un soupir défait avant de se diriger vers son placard et d'attraper un boxer, un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, les envoyant sur le lit.

« Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain pour te changer. »

Stiles attrapa les vêtements et ferma la porte de la salle de bain au moment où Derek enlevait son pantalon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux changé, ils prirent place dans le lit, laissant de la place entre eux. Stiles était couché sur le dos, regardant le plafond alors que Derek était couché sur le côté, regardant le sol.

« Hé, Derek ? »

« Oui ? »

« Heuu, j'ai beaucoup aimé les dessins … de moi. »

Derek ouvrit les yeux mais ne dit rien et ne se tourna pas vers Stiles.

« As-tu, m'as-tu dessiné alors que je dormais ? »

« Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, tu ronflais assez fort. Si je ne peux pas dormir, je dessine. »

« Oh, désolé. » répondit Stiles en rougissant.

« Stiles ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en se tournant vers le dos de Derek.

« Dors. »

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ca s'explique … vaguement ! Mais j'aime toujours cette relation entre voisins, où ils se masturbent, dorment ensemble et ça choque personne ! C'est pas forcément une relation que je voudrais avec mes voisins ! Bon, en même temps, c'est pas Derek Hale, ça doit jouer ! ^^**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Vous êtes taré(e)s et vous me faites chaud au cœur !**

 **PS2 : je viens d'essayer d'updater le chapitre, FF vient de m'annoncer que 50 fictions/chapitres ont été postés depuis 90 jours ! Faut peut-être que je me calme ! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Lis123**_ **qui a aimablement accepté que je la traduise. Elle s'appelle** **Neighbors** **et elle a été postée sur FF aussi !**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Voilà la fin. Je voulais la finir. Donc c'est plus une sorte de commencement que de fin mais c'est la fin de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Commentez s'il vous plait !**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonsoiiiir ! Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Nathydémon : On est bien d'accord ! ^^ Merci pour la review !**

Stiles se réveilla en sueur. Une fine pellicule recouvrait son corps, et aucun courant d'air du ventilateur accroché au plafond ne balayait sa peau surchauffée. Cela n'aidait pas que Derek soit maintenant en train de dormir juste derrière Stiles, avec sa poitrine pressée contre son dos et sa bouche contre le cou de Stiles, irradiant de chaleur à chaque respiration de Derek.

Stiles pouvait sentir la sueur sur son front et il commençait à respirer difficilement à cause de la température de son corps.

Il voulait bouger. Il voulait enlever les couvertures et sentir un courant d'air frai mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était agrippé par le bras musclé de Derek autour de son ventre, le gardant contre Derek.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller son voisin, sachant qu'il serait ronchon, parce qu'il n'était pas du matin mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Derek ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Derek ! »

« Quoi ? » ronchonna-t-il contre son cou, clairement pas réveillé.

« J'ai besoin d'air, je suis en train de brûler. S'il te plait. » supplia Stiles.

« Alors prends l'air, je ne t'en empêche pas. » murmura Derek les yeux fermés, réajustant sa prise sur Stiles et se rendormant.

« Si, tu le fais. J'ai vraiment trop chaud ici. » dit Stiles, tendu.

Derek leva la tête et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il réalisa où il était. L'oreiller confortable et chaud qu'il pensait tenir contre lui n'était pas un oreiller. C'était son voisin.

Derek murmura un désolé et s'écarta de Stiles, retournant du côté de son lit.

Stiles expira de soulagement et repoussa les couvertures, accueillant avec plaisir le courant d'air frais sur sa peau du ventilateur.

« Oh, merci mo Dieu. » dit-il, en passant son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le lançant à travers la pièce, il attrapa son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek, nerveux, regardant son voisin se déshabiller devant lui et dans son lit.

« J'ai chaud, okay. Ces vêtements commençaient à me coller à la peau. »

Les yeux de Derek étaient fixés sur chaque mouvement de son voisin, regardant Stiles enlever son pantalon de pyjama, gémissant de plaisir quand l'air frais touchait ses jambes nues.

Il déglutit et serra les draps avec ses mains quand les doigts de Stiles se glissèrent dans son boxer, faisant imaginer à Derek comme ça serait s'il l'enlevait. Il les posa de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les poils qui menaient à sa queue commençaient à être visibles.

Derek sentit quelque chose se lever dans son pantalon, peut-être qu'il n'était pas très réveillé mais sa queue l'était.

« Oh merde. » dit-il sans y penser, attirant l'attention de Stiles.

Stiles rougit d'embarras alors qu'il se tournait vers Derek couché-là, regardant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais rendormi. » dit-il, en enlevant les doigts de son boxer, le tissu collant à nouveau sa peau.

« C'est un peu difficile de dormir quand tu es là à gémir et à te déshabiller dans mon lit. »

« Désolé, j'avais vraiment trop chaud. »

"Je commence à avoir chaud aussi." se confessa Derek, en enlevant son tee-shirt et en le lançant sur le sol.

Les yeux de Stiles courirent sur la poitrine musclés de Derek, attiré par la beauté de son voisin, désireux de pouvoir le toucher.

Derek prit l'émerveillement de son voisin comme une avance et se rapprocha de lui, enlevant son pantalon en même temps.

Stiles haleta quand il remarqua que Derek avait choisi d'enlever son boxer aussi et était complètement nu devant lui. Il regarda sa queue avec avidité, léchant ses lèvres et tirant un grognement à Derek.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au regard concupiscent de son voisin. Un sourire en coin sexy avait pris place sur le visage de Derek.

« Hé, tu as toujours ces préservatifs que je t'ai donné ? » demanda Derek, d'une voix rauque, en se rapprochant.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » expira Stiles alors que Derek touchait sa joue.

« Parce que je pense que tu vas finalement les utiliser avec quelqu'un. » expira-t-il devant son visage ?

Stiles gémit de besoin, alors que Derek se penchait pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

 **THE END!**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas sans une petite émotion que je m'arrête là, je m'étais habituée à cette publication « régulière ». J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos réactions/commentaires/follow/favorite qui ont été un vrai moteur pour traduire et poster.**

 **D'ailleurs, ceux sont ces réactions qui me permettent de vous annoncer que : j'ai encore plein de trucs dans mon chapeau (des histoires en cours de traductions ou d'écriture !). Comme d'habitude, le temps me fait défaut mais j'y arriverai !**

 **Bonne soirée,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
